1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging technology for imaging a subject with a high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual slide scanners that are designed to scan a prepared slide including a sample mounted on a slide glass to enable observation at a high speed to generate high-resolution digital data have been developed. For example, patent document 1 discloses a virtual slide device capable of correcting colors with a high precision by performing color correction in image data based on standard data determined by the composition distribution in the sample and the spectrum information acquired by the color sensor.
[patent document 1] JP2013-238483
A virtual slide scanner like this generates a very large composite image with a high resolution by capturing images by moving the stage supporting the prepared slide in the X direction and the Y direction and synthesizing the captured images. The stage supporting the prepared slide or the camera is moved relative to each other and the captured images are synthesized. Therefore, it takes time to import captured images. Optically, graphic distortion or a difference in image quality attributable to a difference in the amount of light may be created between the periphery of the image and center of the image. Therefore, a step difference or distortion remains in the ultimately synthesized image. Removal of a step difference or distortion requires, for example, an increase in the number of times that images are captured. As a result, the time required to import captured images is further increased.